


A Glittering Abyss：闪烁深渊

by Maryandmathew



Series: 索博 [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epistolary, Fix-it:BOFA, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 书信体
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五军之战过后，Thorin原谅了Bilbo，但Bilbo却无法原谅Thorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Glittering Abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759933) by [Salvia_G](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvia_G/pseuds/Salvia_G). 



> Many thanks to Salvia_G for writing this beautiful fic and allowing me to translate it ❤
> 
> 和以前一样，我啥都没有，托尔金的原著《霍比特人》不是我写的，皮特杰克逊的改编电影也不是我拍的，我就是很高兴又一次在中土世界里玩啦。

Bilbo做好决定后，最先去找的是Kili，已经是暮色降临刚刚吃完晚餐后，当他走进医师帐篷的时候，Kili正在呆望着天花板。

“你呢，也是来告诉我也会写入那些传奇吗？独臂的[Kili](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/F%C3%ADli_and_K%C3%ADli)，从来箭无虚发，在战争里杀掉难以计数的半兽人直到他再无力拉开弓弦？”

“我是来向你道别的，Kili”，Bilbo温声答道。

Kili转向Bilbo，好像看透了Bilbo的内心，他用仅有的一只手伸向Bilbo。

“不要！你不能走啊，你怎么能在Fili还睡觉的时候走呢？”他擦掉夺眶而出的泪水，“你为什么这么快就要走啊？”

 Bilbo本以为心碎得不会再痛了，不过还是很为这个勇敢的年轻矮人心伤，“我出门很久了，Kili，而且回夏尔还有很久一段路程”，他说道，“我必须得回家了。”

Kili说起话来和他舅舅一模一样，“你不是必须得回家，你是选择离开这，晚走一个礼拜一个月或者更久不都一样，你要是现在走就得在瑞文戴尔（[Rivendell](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Rivendell)，译注：爱隆王辖域)过冬天了。”

Bilbo不情愿地点头承认，Kili拿起床头装水的瓷罐子向Bilbo掷去，“那你走吧，我来告诉Fili你都不愿意多等会跟他告别。”

Bilbo偏头躲过罐子，“再见，Kili”，他哽咽道，几乎是跑着出了帐篷，他听见了Kili的啜泣却没有回头，站在帐篷外面他擦干了泪水，反正也不会有什么区别的，他安慰自己道，好了，胆小鬼，你知道他起不来床的。

……

是在晚餐的时候他告诉其他同伴离别的消息的，[Dwalin](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Dwalin)一脸不悦[Balin](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Balin)却是担忧地皱着眉头， [Bofur](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Bofur)的慈眉善目伤心不已，[Ori](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Ori)看着[Dori](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Dori)好像他知道什么隐情似的，看起来大家都很困惑，Bilbo觉得这样也好，他又不希望他们知晓真正的原因，他就说自己该走了、必须得走了，这样就可以了。而且他们都明白他一直都很想家，就让他们以为自己是思乡才离开的，这样大家都能理解。

可无论如何，他们坚持要他留下，接下来一天里大家七言八语劝说着，不管是吃饭期间还是他收拾东西的时候，坚持要他重新考虑下，Bofur是最难对付的那个：

“我知道你很想家”，他说道，“当时你刚刚帮了我们很大忙，你不想再帮我们了吗？”Bilbo哽塞难言只能摇摇头，Bofur等了会可他还是不发一语继续收拾着，最后只好拍了拍他的肩膀走出去。

当他终于收拾好行李的时候，Gandalf牵着他的小马等在那里了，Bilbo去向Fili告别的时候，Fili始终安安静静地躺在那里，他以前可从不这样，虽然Gandalf一直在等他，Bilbo还是在他床边站了好久，他很感激这位小伙伴是团队里面唯一一位不用解释理由的，他一直在假装自己并没有哭泣，虽然他也想看到Fili醒来，可他觉得必须得走了。

当他离开Fili帐篷的时候，他觉得时间刚好充足能够在夜幕降临前抵达长湖镇（[Dale](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Dale)），Gandalf看起来能够理解他现在的沉默无言，他们默默地整理着马鞍却看到一小队矮人出现了，应该是铁丘陵（[Iron Hills](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Hills))的侍卫，他们虽然没有上前威胁，可意图再明显不过不想让他们离去。

“你们是要阻止我们的远行吗？”Gandalf质问道，声音中透露出些微不满，Bilb曾见过Gandalf威严得不容侵犯的样子，现在显然还不至于那种程度。

“不是，先生”，矮人队长答道，“只是希望您暂缓片刻。”

Bilbo不安起来，这看起来可不是什么好迹象。

“如果我们现在还不启程的话，就无法在黑天前到达长湖镇了”。Gandalf说道。

“你无须匆忙”，Thorin现身说道，“埃瑞博（[Erebor](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Lonely_Mountain)）欢迎你们的留宿”。

Bilbo紧张地调转马头看向Thorin，他一定会这样的，他们走不成了。Ganda也一样转过身来，坐骑嘶鸣起来，Bilbo一阵眼花看不清Thorin。

“不见得吧，Thorin Oakenshielf”，Gandalf说道，“哪个宽宏大量的东道主会不放行他的客人自由离开？”

Thorin走上前，看着Gandalf身旁安静地骑着马的Bilbo，Bilbo看向他，他还倚靠着拐杖，胸口包扎着绷带，Balin在一边搀扶着，脸上满是伤感。

“那又是什么礼貌的客人会不告而别？”他说道，“你已经向我所有的朋友道别，为什么却不肯对我说一句再见，Bilbo？”

Bilbo盯着Thorin的靴子，“不”，他说道，Thorin叹了口气。

“我说的每一句话都是真心的，Bilbo，那些当我以为我不久人世时候说的话，现在也是如此，我珍惜我们之间的友谊。我知道你会原谅我的，我不想你离开，我希望你能在埃瑞博多呆些时日帮助我们重建家园。”

Bilbo低头看着Thorin脚下的地面，“谢谢你的好意”，他说道，“可是我不能留下。”

Thorin皱着眉，“难道你不想看见Fili康复吗？”他慢慢地拄着拐又走近几步，“你在说什么？什么是‘你不能留下’？”他疑惑的看向Gandalf，“这个巫师又没叫你走。” 听起来既像陈述，又像质疑。

Ganda在侧一脸高深莫测地骑着马。这个巫师脾气真好，Bilbo烦躁地想。

Thorin向前走了几步，Bilbo转身发现身边一旁是Gandalf，一边是凸出的岩石，看来无处可躲。

“请不要离开”，Thorin轻声说道，他站在几英尺远处，很是笨拙地倚着拐杖，他身上的衣服已经渗出了血迹。

“我必须走，我不能留在这！”Bilbo大声叫道，Thorin的手已经握住了他的缰绳。

可Thorin还是不放手，“你为什么要这么快离去？你为什么不向我告别？”

Bilbo有些忍不住了，他的心刺痛起来。

“放开我的缰绳”，他说道，颤抖着拔高音量，铁丘陵的侍卫们都警觉起来，Thorin伸手阻止了他们。

“Bilbo”，他说道，“Bilbo，你畏惧我。”Bilbo脸上留下恼火的泪水，他微点了下头。

Thorin放手松开缰绳，艰难地拄着拐杖后退几步，下巴紧绷着。

“你无法原谅我”，他说道，“因为我在大门处的所作所说。”

Bilbo慢慢平复心痛，恳切地看向Gandalf，后者却只是回望着他，嘴边淡淡的难过一笑，看起来他得不到什么帮助了，只能看回Thorin。

“我已经原谅了你，Thorin”。他说道，Thorin眼睛立刻明亮起来，Bilbo接着摇摇头，“可是我无法忘记”，说着又摇摇头掩住脸遮起泪水。

“我总是梦见那番场景，我反复梦见从那高处坠落下去，我想试着去看望你可是我力不从心”，Bilbo哽咽道，Thorin试着向他伸出手他却闪身躲开了，他的手固执地等了片刻只好收了回去。

“我很感激你对埃瑞博的贡献”，Thorin语气生硬地：“如果你执意离去我不会强迫于你”，他停顿下又说道，“我不相信你说已经原谅了我，但我相信既然你去意已决，那么来日再会”。说完他伸手扶向Barlin走向他的随行医师。

他转过身来微微鞠躬，很是生疏的举动，一点也不像那位尊严高贵的Thorin Oakenshield，那位山下之王。

“我将永远乐意为您效劳。”他说道。

Bilbo还是不敢看向他，脸上带着世上最悲伤地神情恳求地看向Gandalf，Gandalf调转马头走向通往长湖镇的小径，Bilbo也策马跟随，他觉得恍惚在夜色中看见了Kili，却狠心没有再向Thorin望上一眼，渐行渐远他才慢慢放心下来。

 ……

 ……

 ……


	2. Chapter 2

二人渐行渐远，就如同所有的归程那样。他们只在幽暗密林逗留数日，因为Bilbo想要在寒冬凛冽前离孤山越远越好，Thranduil也很洞察秋毫，他称呼Bilbo为“精灵的朋友”，还询问了他们归程计划，不过却没有挽留他们、也没有质疑Bilbo为什么不留在埃瑞博，Bilbo猜测他可能是以为和阿肯宝石有关，而且他那么想也无可厚非。他已经很迫切的想要为未来打算了，他在幽暗密林的睡眠质量并不好，即使在木精灵的大本营里也不例外。他的噩梦并不是那些巨型蜘蛛，而是一双摇晃着他的强有力双手和坠落闪烁炫目的深渊，这些梦境在他还在埃瑞博的时候就在折磨他了，梦醒后就失眠再难入睡，每当他走过精灵王的宫殿还有那些关押过矮人们的牢房，总会情难自禁地回想起身陷囹圄的Thorin和他的那些朋友。所以Gandalf和Thranduil的事宜完成后，Bilbo满心欢喜地告别，急切地想离开这。在密林内种植有很多起到抵御外敌作用的甜樱桃树，他很欣慰他和埃瑞博之间还隔着这幽暗密林，离去的时候精灵带着他们径直走出密林外围比当初进来的时候节省了不少时间，Bilbo和Gandalf取道向卡洛克行去。（ [Carrock](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Carrock)，译注：巨鹰所在）

[Beron](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Beorn)对他们的旅程见闻很感兴趣，五军之战过去后他很快离开了，走得比Bilbo和Gandalf还早些，听到Bilbo与[Smaug](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Smaug)那番奇遇和矮人们乘木桶漂流逃跑经历开怀大笑不已，不过却在听说他们打算即刻离开时候皱起了眉头。

“这里的冬日就像瑞文戴尔那么舒适”，他说道，“况且就算是我也非常欢迎你们二人的陪伴，还有兔子肉都没肥起来呢”，可是他们如何也不肯听，Bilbo在这里睡得都不如幽暗密林好，他总是梦见那些猛烈的摇晃，还有炫目又恐怖的坠落，所以他们很快就告别了。在冬日越发寒冷起来的时候，他们抵达了最后一个温馨的驻地。

当Bilbo看到瑞文戴尔的时候不由得心跳加速，他们受到了[Elrond](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Elrond)领主的热情欢迎，他把Bilbo视作和Gandalf一样都是“精灵的朋友”，Bilbo看着飞流直下的瀑布时候度过了第一个安稳的夜晚，虽然他没有胆量靠近那里，身处高地让他有些不习惯，这天晚上他睡在舒适的床铺上，能够在安静祥和的瑞文戴尔过冬很是心满意足。

不过晚些的时候他却满身冷汗的惊醒了，梦见一双强有力的手拽着他，而夜空整个倒转过来，他眩晕颤抖却无计可施，他又失眠了，翻来覆去到天明。

如此这般过了不少时日，白天里Bilbo和这些快乐的精灵一起，有丝竹弦乐欢畅嬉戏不已，可是他愈来愈惧怕夜幕降临，梦魇总是反复出现，每晚他都梦见和Thorin面对埃瑞博的不见底的深渊，每晚都被那双强壮的手折磨痛苦，终于他放弃了上床睡觉，而是躲在安静角落火堆边读书，迟迟不肯入睡，直到有天晚间Elrond注意到了他：

“Bilbo Baggins”，他说道，“恐怕我们的热情好客有些让你为难“。（I fear we do you harm with our hospitality.）

Bilbo匆忙合上书页，“你怎么会这么想呢，Elrond领主？”他问道，“这里的每一个人都对我十分友好，如果不是夏尔还在等着我回去的话我愿意住在这儿一辈子。”

Elrond摇摇头，“我知道，Bilbo Baggins，你已经成年了却仍然发抖，即使是白天宴饮的时候也是如此，晚间的时候你又偷偷离去好像看见恶龙那般瑟缩颤栗，你在这里并不快乐。”

Bilbo看向别处，仿若心里哪处塌陷了一般，“我哪里都不快乐！”他哽咽道，“Elrond领主！”他哭喊着抓着他的袍子：“我睡不着觉！我总是做梦睡不着！”

Elrond的手轻柔地拂过Bilbo的头发，“你梦见什么，Bilbo？”他问道，“你梦见什么？即使已经战败的恶龙吗，或是那场惨烈的战役？”

Bilbo摇着头说不出话来，随后他的呼吸慢慢平稳下来，而Elrond，这位瑞文戴尔卓越的精灵领主，却在他睡着也没有离开，一直温柔地抚摸着他的发丝直到第一缕曙光降临去求助Gandalf。

随后早上的时候，Bilbo被叫去和Gandalf、Elrond一起参加会议，还有一位之前从未见过的精灵，她的美貌宛若夜空的新月，被告知她的名字是Arwen，一位医师，也是Elrond领主的女儿，她有着得天独厚的优雅风度，但是她深邃的眼神却又浑然天成，她神色凝重的盯着Bilbo，Bilbo几乎是看呆了。

当他们都聚集在阳光洒满的房间里的时候，Elrond领主看向Gandalf，“Mithrandir”，他说道，“你没让我尽到地主之谊啊，你给我们带来这个心理创伤的霍比特人，却不置一词，他的痛苦我们都感同身受。”

Gandalf站起身来，高大的身影好像遮掩得房间都昏暗了，他深深呼吸，Elrond挑起眉毛仰着头，Gandalf泄气了般坐下阳光又明亮起来，他看向Bilbo：

“我不知道该如何帮助你，Bilbo”，他说道，“我希望这里能使你痊愈，我的胆小使我置身事外”，他弯下腰看着Bilbo的脸，“而如今我才知道我错得多么离谱。”

Bilbo努力一笑，“你说过就算我回家，我也是不是从前的Bilbo了，的确不是，不过利大于弊得多呢，两位精灵王都称呼我为精灵之友呢。（[eldandil](https://groups.google.com/forum/#!topic/elvish/0uGuQt-DRXY)，译注：昆雅语精灵之友)

“而且尚未完全失去希望”，Arwen首次开口道，她的嗓音低沉悦耳，就宛如清脆的鸟鸣滴沥，只是听着她说话却让他回想起很久前的夜晚，第一次听见矮人们吟唱着他们的山峦颂歌的时候，“来这儿，Bilbo”，她说道，看着他父亲和Gandalf不满的样子，“我们俩来商量如何治好你，让他们俩剑拔弩张去吧”，她说着带他走了出去，走过蜿蜒狭长的走廊直到花园，那里的喷泉池水倾泄而下流入山谷，他们挨着坐下。

“告诉我，Bilbo”，她说道，“你觉得我父亲和Mithrandir吵架哪个更胜一筹？”又说道，“你觉得幽暗密林被黑暗覆盖太久了吗，我听说那里已经和以前大不相同了，人们之前称它绿色深林，而且也没人怕那里的大树枝。”

从此Bilbo在这里的日子改善了好多，虽然每日还是充斥着笑闹音乐，只是他不再觉得他们疯狂而且慢慢享受起来，每天他都只与Arwen共度清晨，他们闲谈他的旅程，那些矮人歌谣或是精灵食物，他们一个不落地讲起曾经的小伙伴，终于，他们谈到了他的梦魇。

“你为什么会那么想，Bilbo”，Arwen问道，“你身处险境多次，这个是于你伤害最深的吗？”她的语调活泼又好奇可爱，就好像在问填鸭是泡在麦芽酒里还是蜂蜜酒里好，抑或是直接吃这般轻快。

“我不知道”，他答道，他的确不知道，“可能是我相信他的缘故，我了解他，知道他有时候脾气暴躁，阿肯宝石是他心念的祖传之物。”

“嗯”，Arwen喃喃道，就如同之前说可能要下雪了那般声色。

“他还流露出之前对我的怒火”，Bilbo说道，“我们旅程很长一段时间以来他都认为我身无长处，只能依赖别人，胆小得像兔子，而且站在深渊旁，掉入深不见底的黑暗中，夜空里星辰闪烁，……我在他手里毫无还手之力，曾经是友好的双手也变得残酷无情。”

“这就是你的梦魇”。Arwen说道。

“是”，Bilbo坦诚道，“这就是我的梦魇”。

那晚他一如既往地做梦了，第二晚也是，可是在第三个晚上，自从Thorin在大门处威胁盛怒后Bilbo第一次安稳地睡着没有做梦，或者说他的梦没有可怖到惊醒他，而且早上也回忆不起，Arwen在看到他微笑的时候也是欣喜雀跃极了。

Bilbo和Awern还是在早上见面，谈论些不管是轻松或是沉重的话题。他偶尔也会做梦，但随着冬日过去春回大地，Gandalf得告辞了，虽然Elrond和Arwen都是一再挽留，可Bilbo还是很期待夏尔的盛夏。所以在一个艳阳高照的天气，翠绿遍野的时候，Bilbo和Gandalf驭马走出瑞文戴尔，再次回到了外面的世界。

 虽然回到夏尔还是有不少琐事，Bilbo还是很高兴又能回到他的小屋了，他格外的渴睡，而且静谧安详。

 ……

 ……

 ……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有客来访夏尔

七月初的时候，有天Bilbo正在侍弄花园，却听到他邻居年轻的Proudfoot的叫喊声：

“Bilbo先生”，他大声叫道，“看着你培植蓝莓我也不忍心打扰你，只是Pris说道霍比屯（[Hobbiton](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Hobbiton) ）的客人来拜访你，都是矮人呢！”

Bilbo向后退了几步免得摔倒，矮人来到夏尔？肯定都是当初的小伙伴，不过是谁呢？他站起身来拍了拍衣服。

“哦，好吧，那我得去换掉工作服”，Bilbo说道，“谢谢你啦。”

Bilbo跑回了他的穴居小屋，脱掉那破旧又粘满泥巴的衣服换上衬衫马甲，不过他有点瑟瑟发抖，到底是谁来了夏尔？来了多少人，恩恩，一会就知道了，他从前门探头看看，正在暗自揣测的时候，却听见他绿色的门外传来Proudfoot的脚步声。

“Priscilla Proudfoot啊”，Bilbo说道，“你到底看见来了多少矮人啊？”

“两个，Baggins先生”，她答道，“不过Bramble Took说布雷镇外还有几百个。”

Bilbo哼道，“谢谢你善良地转告，Priscilla小姐”，说着抛给她一枚银色的花瓣状胸针，原本留着给她做生日礼物的，她高兴地接过尖叫道：

“哦谢谢你！Baggins先生！”

喂饱两个矮人并不难，他脑袋缩回窗口时想到，可是几百个啊！那几百个还是呆在布雷镇吧，他赶紧跑到餐具室准备起下午茶来。

不久后就传来了敲门声，这时蓝莓蛋糕已经在烤箱里热腾腾的，水煮蛋和奶酪（包括切达干酪和夏尔蓝纹乳酪）、还有一两根大香肠搭配着脆皮面包也上桌了，还有些桃子蜜饯、黄油之类，Bilbo放下热茶赶紧去应门：

Balin和Dwalin站在门槛处，虽然他知道矮人们总是接踵而来，就像那个晚上半个小时之内而已！他现在想起也还觉得不可思议，Bilbo暗想道他们只是最打头阵的两个而已，本想打个招呼却有些语塞了。

“你好啊，Balin、Dwalin”。

“乐意效劳，Baggins先生”，他们答道，可却仍然站着不动。

“哦，快进来，我的待客之道呢？”，他叫道，“快请进，请进，茶水已经烧开了，还有你们喜欢的腊肠和面包，我记得你们喜欢的，当时Dwalin你吃掉整整一条对不对，还有蓝莓蛋糕，哦，你们俩为什么不叫我Bilbo啊，我觉得过去两年了我早就不是Baggins先生了吧。”

下午茶会相对于过去两年里矮人的晚餐是安静些，不过比起霍比特人喜好而言还是太吵闹了些，毕竟Bilbo也非常迫切希望了解朋友们的近况。

“告诉我呀”，Bilbo说道，“大家近来如何，先说Fili吧，我离开的时候他还没有清醒，还有Kili，他很不高兴呢。”

Balin清清嗓子，Bilbo有些害怕了。

“哦不朋友，我知道你在想什么，Fili还活着，不过只是活着！”，Balin和Dwalin交换个眼神，“但他一直没醒”，Balin给Bilbo讲述起医师们如何治疗Fili维持他的生命，已经竭尽全力但却收效甚微，而且Kili，刚刚能离开自己病床就寸步不离Fili了，他说‘告诉那些姑娘们认为他多么英俊吧，让Fili快些醒来没人和他抢啦。”

“至于Kili呢”，Balin总结道，“他一心都在他弟弟身上无瑕顾及自己的伤势，他吃饭就是为了继续照顾Fili，他一点都没有好好享受生活，就是等着Fili醒来那天而已。”

“他要么醒来或者一直沉睡下去”，Dwalin补充道。

“是啊”，Balin说道，“如果失去Fili的话，恐怕Kili也不会好了。”

Bilbo听闻沉默了好久。

“他写信了吗？”他问道，“我走的时候他好不开心的。

Balin和Dwalin又相视看看，这次由Dwalin开口道：

“只有Thorin知道我们俩来找你，他派我们俩来的，其他人都以为我们去幽暗密林了。”

“你在五军之战后离开我们，Thorin觉得、Thorin觉得你不会愿意接纳我们了”，Dwalin说道，“而且你也知道，他有作为国王的骄傲，如果你有回信我们会很高兴的，Thorin只是想着以防万一怕大家空欢喜一场。”

Bilbo沉默着，良久才说道，“我去看看蓝莓蛋糕有些烤糊了吧”，说着他起身走向厨房。

……

……

……

  _ **虽然Bilbo梦见过那些总有一天会紧拉着他的手，他也知道Thorin不会总是那么温和；不过近来，他已经心怀感激了……可他还是没有做好准备面对那手，他眼睁睁看着或许会希望（虽然他永不会承认），想用力地抓住那臂膀，他可能会被紧握得青肿，他想到，不过无需在乎，这世界晃来晃去看到Thorin那扭曲得可怖的脸庞，哦，不要丢下我，哦Valar，那闪烁的深渊……他胳膊张皇地挥舞着，踢打着颤抖不已的双腿，双脚悬空离开地面，那拽着他的手可不是温柔，而是冷酷无情，如此冷酷，如此无情……**_

……

……

……

Bilbo醒来，一如既往地梦魇后都是如此，心跳砰砰的浑身冷汗、衣服都紧贴身上，哦天啊，他想着怎么会如此可怕，他都忘记了总是梦见这些手，那么或强壮或温柔的手，可他心中也说不出个所以然来，只是在床上翻来覆去的，总是睁眼躺着直到将及黎明时分，那时候他就起身去厨房准备早餐了，那毕竟也是他的客人嘛。

Balin和Dwalin在这住了两个礼拜，虽然Bilbo在此期间有点累，总是早早起身去厨房，虽然他们晚上谈天很晚，可Bilbo是个好客的主人，即使没带来什么信件，可是他们很愿意为Bilbo讲述过去小伙伴的故事，Oin是照看Fili和Kili的医师长；Thorin总是尽可能地不去理会医师、在王国里整日兢兢业业；Gloin、Bofur和Bifur掌管开采兼职守卫那些荒废已久的矿坑，查看损失情况做决定或者评估伤害什么的，他们终于能够再次进山开矿了，那可是能载录史册的大事件，Dori和Bombur共同管理那些源源不断涌入Thorin王国的矮人、数量急剧增多，还有他们的饮食既住房问题，Dain和许多铁丘陵的矮人已经回去了，虽然也有不少人选择留下，而且来这王国的矮人总是与日俱增，他们来自于中土各个角落，如今埃瑞博的矮人语种也变得丰富了。

“你没提起Ori和Nori啊”，有天晚上他们坐在火炉边的时候Bilbo抱怨道。

“啊，Ori现在是Thorin御用的历史学家和书记官啦”，Balin灿烂一笑，“我觉得他可以写本关于我们冒险经历的回忆录，不过Thorin那些法律咨文裁决商讨啊可是把他忙得够呛。”

“他还总念叨图书馆呢”，Dwalin说道，“总有一天得告诉他在哪儿。”

“哦不行啊”，Balin大声笑道，“现在时候不合适，Thorin这些年差遣他忙得不行呢，而且他要我保证保守这秘密‘直到都灵之日那天’啊，至少这样。”

“那么”，Bilbo猜测道，“他早晚有天自己找得到的。”

“也许吧”，Dwalin耸耸肩，“图书馆嘛，总会找到的啦。”

Bilbo起身比他客人拿来了点饼干，Dawlin伸手就是抓了四块。

“Nori呢？”

Dwalin哼唧唧的。

Balin严肃地看着他弟弟，“Nori的工作于Thorin而已最至关紧要了”，说着补充道，“还挺神秘的。”

Dwalin又哼哼了声。

 Nori毫无疑问是Thorin最深谋远虑的顾问了，而Dwalin，也是他的左膀右臂，虽然不曾有人说过，只是他俩谁都不可或缺，所以两个礼拜过后，Bilbo发现他们前来辞行的时候并不惊讶。

“其实我们还没完成所有任务呢，朋友”，Balin说道，Dwalin草草点着头，Bilbo心里猜得到他们要说些什么，只是还没有最好分别的准备。

“这个是给你的”，Balin说着递给Bilbo一个密封的信封，Dwalin拎着个小箱子放在地板上，随后打开大门好像他是这个家的主人般，做了个手势五个矮人跟随进来都带着一模一样的箱子，Bilbo歇斯底里地想道难不成后面还有九十五个在无聊地等在布雷镇？他手抖得有些拿不住信封了，现在看来，又是一个当时队伍里的伙伴知道Balin和Dwalin此行的真实目的，不过Bilbo可以勇敢些，一张纸而已，他打开看道：

 

 

**Bilbo Baggins先生如唔：**

**我们注意到您在返回夏尔之前没有带走我们冒险旅程之际协商谈妥的所有财产分配，因此我们派遣代表为您送去部分资产，余下的随时欢迎您来埃瑞博收取，山下王国随时期待您的光临。**

**Thorin Oakenshield，山下之王。**

 

 

他看着那六大箱子对Balin说道，“我不能接受。”

“你必须接受”，Dwalin答道，“如果我们原物带回Thorin非杀了我俩不可。”

Bilbo有些脸色发白，手中的羊皮纸捏得皱成一团。

“Dwalin又夸大其词啦”，Balin温和地说道，“伙计，他想要你收下它们。”

Bilbo打开其中的一个箱子，不出意料，那里装满了金币。

“那不如我把它放在霍比屯的集市上任由大家领取呢？”

“这是你的，随你的主意啊”，Balin答道。

Bilbo点点头，“我写封回信”，说着走进书房，留下Balin、Dawlin和五个不认识的矮人等在门厅里。

 

 

**致Thorin Oakensheild，山下之王：**

**我确信我一生所有的钱财都已经足够了，如果您不知道如何处理我的那部分，请赠送给幽暗密林吧。**

**我只是想问问您如果Fili和Kili的近况，听闻Fili尚未苏醒我非常难过。**

**不知道您有向精灵求医吗，我在回家归程路过瑞文戴尔时见到了Elrond领主的女儿，她是位非常了不起的医师，如果您愿意的话他们会乐意帮助的。**

**我知道您不愿意求助Thranduil，但我觉得他们更近方便些，或许他们也有技艺精湛的医师，为了Fili着想，不如您去问问？**

**Bilbo Baggins敬上。**

 

 

Bilbo封好信封走向Balin和Dwalin，随后交付给Balin，Dwalin清清嗓子道：

“如果你需要的话，我们俩再叨扰几天。”

Bilbo酸涩笑笑，“我永远都会需要好朋友的。”

“伙计”，Balin慢吞吞地说道，“我们俩还有最后一项任务”，他直言道，“作为Thorin Oakenshield陛下、山下之王的使臣，我们……”

“不……”Bilbo说道。

“伙计……“，Balin恳切道。

“不……”，Bilbo重复道，“我会非常想念你们的，如果你再次来访的话，就多给我带些信件吧。”

……

……

……


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 传来新消息

虽然当初Bilbo执意要求Balin和Dwalin要常来做客，可是五月里有天清晨拉开门看见他们又再次出现的时候还是蛮惊讶的，这次他并没有事先从邻居那里获知消息，就是带着一个小木箱子的两个矮人站在他的门前，抵到时间恰好在上午茶时分。

Bilbo大大敞开门，“早上好啊”，他叫道，“你们怎么总是刚好出现在饭点啊？”

Dwalin粗声粗气地大笑道，“和霍比特人打交道嘛，如果还没到饭点，那就等上半小时啦”。

虽然矮人们对他的翠绿沙拉没什么胃口，不过吃起司康饼和山羊干乳酪的时候却是好开心，Bilbo也献上自己的存粮，番茄，红醋栗，蓝莓，桃子，酒窖里还有些去年秋天的苹果，洋葱后面还有点熏鱼，而且幸运的是几天前他还去过集市，有两块最合矮人口味的脆皮面包，最后总算桌子堆满了大家开始兴致冲冲地大快朵颐。

而且当然啦，Bilbo已经迫不及待想听到每一个小伙伴的新消息。Balin打开大衣口袋：

“我们这次给你带了好多信”，他说道，“每个人都写了信，虽然我知道肯定是Bifur来教Bofur如何写结尾”。

“不过你们俩肯定不会让我心急最重要的消息吧？”Bilbo问道，“Fili怎么样啦？”

Balin摇摇头，“没什么好转”，说着递给Bilbo这一小沓信件，“知道你要是不赶紧看肯定不会坐得安稳”。

Bilbo强压下迫切，把信件放回书桌又走回来。

“胡说”，他回答，“虽然读信会让我很激动，不过现在有客人在呢，我一会儿再看”。

随后他们快快乐乐地享受起美食来，虽然Bilbo眼神不在来回看着桌上那沓信，——最上面的那张可是盖着国王的印戳呢。

晚间Balin和Dwalin休息的时候，Bilbo拆开Thorin的来信看道：

 

**亲爱的Bilbo Baggins先生：**

**另外一份你的份额已经送到了，如果黄金不合你的品味，或许换上些宝石会不错，而且还有不少等着你来收取呢，埃瑞博将永远欢迎您的光临，不过我们不会把宝物赠与精灵们的。**

**Kili恢复的不错，我相信Balin一定给你捎去信件了。**

**不过Fili已经没有醒转。**

**我的确问过Elrond领主请求精灵医师，他们不久就来，关于你说的我永远不会向Thranduil求助是非常正确，不过我太笨拙竟然没想到Elrond，相对于精灵而言他十分友好，他的女儿一个月前就来了，她很聪明耐心，关于Fili的好转的确为我们带来了新的希望。**

**Thorin，山下之王**

 

Bilbo叹口气，拿起了笔。

 

**Thorin：**

**我相信Arwen一定会尽最大的努力救治Fili，虽然我知道一个霍比特人的想念没有什么用处，但我却时常想起他，这真是残忍，他这么强壮健康却依然没有清醒，不过我坚信未来一定会好转。**

**听到Kili恢复得好，又适应新状态的好消息我非常开心，我必须承认，无法想象得出无法射箭的Kili，不过箭术也并不是Kili的唯一所有，我希望他能获得新的动力。**

**Balin和Dwalin都告诉我你无论如何也不肯收回这箱宝物的，虽然我希望你肯收回，只是我一想起Kili和Fili的命运，这钱物却也浸染着鲜血，我已经毫发未伤地平安返回夏尔，难道我应该接受几乎失去了外甥的你的礼物吗？这于我而言是同样的心痛。**

**Bilbo。**

 

他随后读完了所有小伙伴们的来信，又一一回复，夜色已经很晚了，他想到，我已经这么累去睡觉，就不会再做梦了吧？发现没有Kili来信的时候他皱皱眉头，可依然也写了回信，不过虽然接下来日子都是很早起床去做早餐，可即使矮人们在这里他也依然做梦。

这次他们俩仅仅呆了一个礼拜，虽然Bilbo不住劝说他们多住几日，可Balin却执意不肯，Dwalin耸耸肩：

“这得知道这对Thorin来说是很重要的时期”，他说道，“他派我们来，一路来这几乎花费我们三个月，我们真不能耽搁太久了”。

Bilbo难过地点点头，“我知道了，我知道他离不开你们，总之你们来拜访我已经很开心了，只是你们不在的时候我非常想念你们，我总是恍惚觉得大家都还坐在客厅里似的”，有些冲动地Bilbo紧紧拥抱了这两个矮人，Balin看起来也很动情，Dwalin的脸更是像成熟的树莓那么红。

“我恐怕得过些日子才能再看见你们？”Bilbo送他们出门时候问道。

Balin摇摇头，“这不见得啦”，他眨眨眼睛，“你不会没人陪你的”。

他说的对极了，收货之月来临的第一天，Bilbo刚摘完苹果从院子里回来，就看到Bifur、Bofur和Bor都等在他的门口前，Bilbo丢下苹果袋子跑上前去，又哭又笑的和矮人们抱在一起，（还得小心翼翼地避开Bifur的额头免得撞在一起）Bofur也看起来兴奋极了，Ori是既快乐又自豪能来这里一趟，Bilbo把他们都请进门备好茶，Bofur翻译了几句Bifur的手语之后，Bilbo跑回原来拾起那些掉落的苹果，那些摔裂的可以用来陪衬奶油或者乳酪，或者干脆切下坏掉剩余部分依旧可以拿来做派当晚餐。

……

……

……

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo收到了新访客和好消息，而Thorin也有了新策略哦

茶点过后，Ori兴致盎然的给Bilbo展示那些在冒险旅途中画的画，还给了Bilbo一幅他自己的肖像，Bilbo好开心的，而且能再次见到这三个矮人这样亲密如故也很感动，他希望他们能多住些时日，他知道这三位并不像之前那两位对Thorin那么重要，既然他有了Balin和Dwalin作为左右手，也许这三个可以分给他呢。Bofur成为他亲近的朋友，而且他可喜欢年轻的Ori了。而且就算是不那么善谈的Bifur，也找到了和他交心而谈的好办法，也许和他们兄弟在一起听着Bifur和Bofur谈天，安静微笑着听着Ori那夸大其词地讲他的工作，Bilbo想着有他们住在这可真棒。

随后，Bofur递给Bilbo一沓信件还有个小盒子，像本书那么大小，小盒子是精心打磨的木头做的，黑色的，镶嵌着宝石还有些闪闪发光的东西，Bilbo想着这发光的也许是秘银，他好奇地打量着盒子又看了眼Bofur，Bofur笑笑，用烟斗戳了戳信件，最上面的盖着国王的火漆呢。

 

 

**Bilbo，分享我的快乐吧！Fili醒了！**

**我派Balin和Dwalin去拜访你不久后，在Arwen的治疗下，Fili终于有反应啦！她真是不辞辛苦、尽心尽力，我心里不知道有多么感激她，下次你和她见面的时候，我建议你好好欣赏下她头发上的秘银配饰，她只肯接受这个作为我们谢意的表现，不过她戴着真好看，是我亲手做的呢。**

**而且我也非常感谢你，你能为Fili考虑，再让我这个顽固又笨拙的矮人从没有止境的悲伤中醒悟过来，告诉我还有希望，叫我谦虚些去请求帮助，虽然这些很难落笔。而且Elrond领主也是非常友善的同意我向他女儿寻求帮助的提议。**

**意识到我不肯向Thranduil请求帮助我也是十分难过，就算我知道Fili能立刻醒来我也是不肯，我实在是太高傲了，而在一个如此勇敢又忠诚的外甥面前，我的骄傲又有什么用。**

**而你呢，最了解我、清楚我所有的弱点，我一直是太骄傲，又固执地愤世嫉俗。**

**一次偶然的机会我和Arwen小姐谈起了你，她劝说我关于送给你份额的方式是不对的，Bofur这次作为我的代表，相信这次赠送的方式你会喜欢，我记得你曾经提过你在这方面的擅长。**

**真诚的，Thorin。**

**我必须得再问一次，你还是不肯回孤山来吗？**

 

 

Bilbo小心翼翼地打开盒子，慢慢地他就笑出声来，随后笑声越来越大，听得大家也都一起欢笑起来。

 

 

**Thorin：**

**我要一套钻石制成的板栗游戏工具①有什么用途呢？没人会拿他们的栗子来对战这个的，不过我不得不承认这个真好看，我把它挂在厨房窗户上了。我堂兄的老婆Lobelia可是嫉妒死了，可我非常开心，我之前告诉过你吧，我回夏尔的时候发现大家都以为我死了，我的东西都在现场拍卖，而我的堂兄和上述提及的Lobelia恨不得要马上搬进我家，如果她来我家喝茶的时候脸都绿了可能是我和她共处一室的唯一乐趣了，我希望她不来才好呢。**

**哎呀我唠叨板栗游戏和Lobelia干嘛呢，听到Fili的消息我真高兴，我读到这的时候都快跳起来了，我的兴奋劲儿现在还没缓过来呢！Fili醒啦！你得多多写写告诉他的恢复啊，我就知道Arwen一定会帮上大忙的，哈哈，我快活极了！Fili醒啦！**

**请你多多写信再送不忙的矮人来我家做客吧！但不要再送宝物来了，我也用不上啊，就算那个窗户上的板栗游戏工具也不例外。**

**我觉得我还是不能去孤山吧，**

**非常抱歉。**

**Bilbo**

 

 

Bofur、Bifur和Ori最多只能呆一个月了，而且冬天快来了他们的归程可得加紧些，最晚也得在圣诞节前赶回孤山免得被暴风雪困在路上，Bilbo一直尽力地挽留他们，夏尔的秋天确是美不胜收，Ori画了很多画也记了不少关于霍比特人的笔记，可是Bilbo发现那大多数画作描绘的大多是他的袋底洞小屋和自己，Bifur就比较喜欢坐在花园里，看起来对苹果的喜爱胜过秋天的一切，至于Bofur，他和Bilbo讲了不少关于他在埃瑞博新家的事儿。

“我真不知道什么时候能适应”，[Bofur](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Bofur)说道，“我风餐露宿太久，哪里都可以是家，而今却有个地方固定下来，这也算是我唯一的希望，可我就是还没习惯下来，旅行对我而言好像就是穿上件旧夹克，虽然破破烂烂满是补丁，可它就是软软得很舒服，而不是咯得疼”，他又耸耸肩，“虽然我不会再冒险了，可是我这个玩具制造商却住在好像是矮人们传说中的埃瑞博里挺古怪的”。

Bilbo微笑道，“矮人们的家应该和霍比特人的完全不同吧”。

Bofur好奇地看着他，聪明的棕色眼睛角落弯曲着细细的纹路，“也没有那么不同啦”。

……

他们告别之前不久，Bilbo把Bofur拽过一边，“Kili到底怎么样了？真的，我很高兴他伤治好了，只是他却没有写过信来”。

Bofur皱皱眉，“他没有嘛？那个淘气鬼说他给Ori了啊，但Ori却把他所有的信都给我了”。

Bilbo摇摇头，“一次也没有过”。

“恩，这也不算意外吧”，Bofur说道，“Fili醒来之前他什么也不干，就是没完到了的烦医师打扰他们，还几乎伤透了每一个关心Fili人的心，而今……Fili恢复得不错，也让Kili能休息些，我本以为Kili会写信的，也该多多参与到孤山的事务当中去”，Bofur沉吟着，“可我却从没看见他再去训练，我觉得可能是他还没恢复好吧，即使只有一个胳膊，他也能成为勇敢的战士”。

“这不重要”，Bilbo说道，“不过我给他写信了，所以你得保证他能看见就算你拿他胡子威胁他也行，不管怎样，他都是我的朋友”。

……

……

……

译者：注①板栗游戏（Conkers）是英国的一种传统游戏，两个游戏者使用七叶树属植物的果实（即“conker”）互相敲击，若一方的坚果被敲碎，那么另一方就获得胜利


End file.
